A Realm Reborn Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
A Realm Reborn Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 新生エオルゼア オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 26 mars 2014. Cet album comprend des pistes tirées de la refonte de Final Fantasy XIV, ainsi qu'une autre moitié comprenant des pistes de la version originale du soft. L'ensemble des pistes inédites est composé et arrangée par Masayoshi Soken, et par Nobuko Toda et Yoshitaka Suzuki de FilmScore. Pistes #'Prelude – Rebirth' (プレリュード ～再誕の煌めき～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'Torn from the Heavens' (天より降りし力) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'Prelude – Discoveries' (プレリュード ～冒険の序章～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'A New Hope' (希望の都)Nommée "Jewel Of The Desert" (砂漠の宝石) dans Sounds of Eorzea. #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'To The Sun' (灼熱の地へ) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #'The Land Burns' (荒野の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Gift of Life' (生命の賜物) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Another Round' (もう一杯！) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Hard to Miss' (宿命) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Bo-down' (レンタル de チョコボ) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'Sultana Dreaming' (夢見る女王陛下) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Bliss' (無常の喜び) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Fracture' (不穏な気配) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Tenacity' (不屈の闘志) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Return of the Hero' (英雄の凱旋) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'A World Apart' (そして世界へ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'I Am the Sea' (偉大なる母港)Nommée "The Navigator's Veil" (リムレーンのベール) dans Sounds of Eorzea. #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'On Westerly Winds' (西風に乗せて) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'The Land Breathes' (大地の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Saltswept' (潮風香る街) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Ruby Moonrise' (爆ぜよ耐熱装備) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Eorzea de Chocobo' (エオルゼア de チョコボ) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #'A Sailor Never Sleeps' (船乗りは眠らない) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Currents' (潮流) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Brothers in Arms' (戦友) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Wailers And Waterwheels' (水車の調べ) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Serenity' (静穏の森) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'The Land Bends' (森の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Reign of Pain' (黒き悪魔) from Final Fantasy XI #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Rider's Boon' (その背に揺られて) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Dance of the Fireflies' (蛍たちの舞踏会) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Greenwrath' (精霊の意思) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'From the Depths' (仄暗い底から) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Promise of Plunder' (隠し財宝を求めて) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #'Slumber Disturbed' (妨げられた眠り) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Fine Death' (名誉に賭けて) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Below' (地下坑道) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Nemesis' (ネメシス) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'A Victory Fanfare Reborn (Full)' (勝利のファンファーレ ～新生（フル）～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'The Waking Sands' (砂の家) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Smoulder' (燻る灰) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Pitfire' (炎獄の火種) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken #'One Blood' (血脈) #:Composition et arrangement: FilmScore #'Primal Judgment' (原始の審判) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'Calling' (星の囁き) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Where the Heart Is' (心温まる場所) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Where the Hearth Is' (体暖まる場所) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Battle Theme 1.x' (戦闘シーン1.X) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Conundrum' (堂々巡り) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Agent of Inquiry' (事件屋のアレ) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #'The Ludus' (闘士の修練所) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Flibbertigibbet' (イタズラっ子たち) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Curious Breed of Botherment' (世にも奇妙な厄介者) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Thousand Screams' (千の悲鳴) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'My Soul to Keep' (我が魂を捧げて) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'From Fear to Fortitude' (豪勇の士) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'The Maiden's Lament' (乙女の哀歌) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Ruby Sunrise' (輝く太陽) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Lipflaps on Longstops' (野営地のお調子者) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Echoes of Ages Past' (昔日の残響) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Abomination' (憎悪) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Quick as Silver, Hard as Stone' (疾きこと銀の如く、硬きこと石の如く) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #'Weight of a Whisper' (タイタンの慟哭) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Weight of His Will' (タイタンの憤怒) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Weight of the World' (タイタンの激震) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Heartless' (タイタンの心核) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺！ ～蛮神タイタン討滅戦～) #:Composition, arrangement et gang: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles et sutras: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: The Tidus Seven #'Forever Lost' (永遠の離別) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Fealty' (忠義) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Soprano: Akane Ikeya #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Undying Faith' (鋼の信仰) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Land Breaks' (雪山の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Dragon's Dirge' (竜の葬送歌) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Cold Salvation' (極寒戦線) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Darkhold' (ゼーメル要塞) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Miser's Folly' (守銭奴の愚行) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Thunderer' (雷鳴) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction paroles: Eva Kappeller #:Chant: Fukiko Sekine #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Kiss of Chaos' (混沌の予感) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Flightless Wings' (猛き嵐の剣に) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'Fleeting Rays' (儚き光彩) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Engage' (蒼き翼) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Damnation' (破滅) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者) from Before Meteor #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Fukiko Sekine #:Chœur: Mami Shitara #'Frontiers Within' (フロンティア) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Reflections' (リフレクション) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Intertwined' (交錯) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'The Land Bleeds' (水晶の鼓動) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Crystal Rain' (クリスタルの雨) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Through the Gloom' (薄闇に射す光) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Slither' (五里霧中) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Good King Moggle Mog XII' (善王モグル・モグXII世) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Yuriko Nagata #'A Tonberry's Tears' (トンベリの涙) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Fell Air Falleth' (戦士の直感) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Cracks in the Wall' (古城にて……) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Skullduggery' (奸計) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Breaking Boundaries' (極限を超えて) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'The Dark's Embrace' (闇の抱擁) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #'The Dark's Kiss' (闇の口付) from Before Meteor #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Naoshi Mizuta #'Hubris' (傲慢) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Ever Upwards' (天上へ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Tumbling Down' (奈落へ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Defender of the Realm' (エオルゼアの守護者) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Machinations' (軍議) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Discordance' (不調和) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Emperor's Wont' (魔導の軍勢) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Beyond the Unknown' (未知の領域へ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'The Only Path' (ただひとつの道) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Penitus' (魔導城プラエトリウム) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Bite of the Black Wolf' (漆黒の王狼、咆吼せり) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Maker's Ruin' (神なき世界) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction paroles: Eva Kappeller #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Ultima' (究極幻想) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Serving the Light' (光の加護) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Flight' (終局) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'The Seventh Sun' (第七星暦) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Dawn of a New Era' (新時代の暁) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction paroles: Eva Kappeller #:Chœur: Music Creation #'And You! – A Realm Reborn Medley' (And You! ～新生エオルゼアメドレー～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken et FilmScore #:Chœur: Music Creation #'The Corpse Hall' (斬'') #:'Composition:' Masayoshi Soken #:'Arrangement:' FilmScore #'Primal Timbre' (真実を求めて'') #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #'Spiral' (螺旋) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Calamity Unbound' (試練を超える力) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: FilmScore #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Battle on the Big Bridge' (ビッグブリッヂの死闘 ～新生～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken Galerie Références Lien externe *Site officiel en:Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIV